The Spirit Reborn
by Qod-Chan aka Genrou
Summary: Drake longs for another dragon, and longs to find out how he came...when he and Geoff stumble upon Tiana, the one who can give the answers they wish to find. HERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!
1. Drake's Question

Disclaimer: Okay, anything (e.g. Geoff, Drake, Lianne, etc.) that you recognise does NOT belong to me. (though i wish it did.) But characters like Tiana, Sayna and Tiamat are MINE. Mwahahaha! Now, to the story.  
  
The Spirit Reborn  
  
"Now the time has finally come,  
You and I must combine as one.  
The new dragon will be born, aye,  
But until he learns how to try,  
If he learns from evil and right,  
We shall return, together in might!  
Let it be now,  
Let us combine,  
Let it be now,  
That you become mine."  
  
Chapter one  
  
Geoff looked over the kingdom from his partner's side, and sighed. Drake had been quiet lately, as if he had gone within his soul. When questioned, he said nothing, and stared at the constellation Draco.  
"It was from those stars from which I came," the great beast said, his voice smooth and mellow. "But how did King Bowen know to come and find me? Where? Why? How? These questions plague my mind, Geoff. I don't know how they can be answered." Geoff shrugged, unhappy that even he could not answer his wondering Dragon...he, who shared his heart with this Dragon.  
"I can't answer you, Drake. If I could, then I would, but I can't because I don't know the answers." The great Dragon sighed, and turned his head towards the monastory.  
"Do you...do you think that Brother Mansel would know?" The twenty-one-year-old shrugged again.  
"Maybe. But I doubt it. If you don't know and I don't know, he won't know either." He ran his fingers over the hilt of his sword absent-mindedly. Drake turned back to Geoff.  
"Do you think I should ask him?" Geoff sighed, and looked up at the Dragon with his blue eyes.  
"I don't know. Should you? You decide, friend." The Dragon said nothing, and flexed his wings in thought.  
"Perhaps I will. Come with me?" Geoff smiled, and mounted.  
"Of course. Let's go." Drake beat his wings, and soared into the night sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mansel smiled, and took Geoff's hands warmly, before bowing to Drake.  
"My friends, it has been a while. What service can I do for you?" The other two exchanged glances, and Geoff spoke for Drake.  
"I...you see...Drake's been wondering about...about where he came from, how he got here. And...how King Bowen knew." The monk looked grave, and breathed in.  
"That question is beyond me, my friends." He said, slowly.  
"But what about Brother Gilbert's scrolls? Maybe *he* knew something about it that we don't. He was, after all, a good friend of the King." Mansel hesitated. Geoff, in the past, had always managed to get him to do something for him. "After all, you *are* guardian of his scrolls."  
"I'll...I'll take a look for you, but...you see...only monks of this Order are allowed, I'm sorry. I'll be a moment." He disappeared into one of the rooms in the back of the monastory. He was gone awhile, more than an hour when he had said 'a moment.' When he returned, he looked unhappy, seeing the eager faces on Geoff and Drake.  
"Yes? Did you find anything?" Mansel shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, there wasn't. But if I can do anything else..." Drake turned around, the disappointment in his voice clear.  
"No, no, it's all right. We better go." Geoff mouthed 'it's okay' to Mansel, before following his friend. "Drake, don't let it play on your mind. Think about something else...c'mon, let's go chasing cows or something. Do anything but think about it." Drake sighed.  
"I can't do that, Geoff. I can't *help* thinking about it. Let's go home." Geoff mounted the Dragon reluctantly, and they took to the skies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl watched them return. Her reddish-brown hair tumbled down on her back, and her young hazel eyes that had seen eighteen years of life flickered. Her hand rested on the beautiful, slim sword at her waist. She listened to their words, and smiled.  
"...But I don't know how, or when, or why..."  
"Don't worry about it! You're here, and that's all that matters."  
"Do you think Empress Lianne will know?"  
"I don't know...maybe Master Kwan knew something about it. How am I supposed to know?"  
"Well, you *should*." They stopped their argument, to see the girl appear from the shadows.  
"Hello, Sir Drake, Sir Geoff. Having problems?" Geoff frowned at the younger.  
"I suggest, lady, that you do not concern yourself with such business." She laughed, tossing back her chestnut hair.  
"I can tell you a thing or two...but you don't seem to be interested." She giggled, and slipped into the shadows. "My name is Tiana. Find me where you will." Drake walked after her, his eyes pleading.  
"Come back! If you know..." Geoff restrained him.  
"We'll find her, Drake. No worries. If we know, she'll tell us." 


	2. The dream that came

For disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
"Hand in hand, they became one  
There was a flash as bright as the coming dawn  
In place of dragon and woman, a girl became  
A blend of what was once before was her name  
The year will come when she will finally  
Show herself to be  
What she was destined to be..."  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Now I can't forget the girl, Geoff. She knows something about it, and I have to know..." Geoff rolled his eyes.  
"Stars, Drake. Why don't you forget about it and *relax*?" Drake shook his great head.  
"I can't. Besides...she was a Blade, Geoff. Only Blades carry swords like that." Geoff frowned.  
"What're you on about? A Blade?" Drake had a faraway look in his eyes.  
"A Blade...a warrior, or a warrioress who is skilled with his or her sword, a professional one at that." Geoff looked offended.  
"And I'm not a professional?" Drake chuckled.  
"Compared to some, no, Geoff. I'm afraid that she seemed a little tougher than you." Geoff snorted, and accepted it reluctantly.  
  
That night, Drake turned in dreams. He saw a beautiful dragon - reddish-gold and shimmering. He smiled, and reached for her - but she took a step backwards, shaking her head.  
He didn't understand - he longed for another dragon for so long, and there was one sitting right there near him. Why couldn't he touch her?  
{There will be a time when we will meet,  
Though now is not the time.  
  
There will be a time where we will greet,  
Though now is not that time.  
  
Fear not, great Dragon, the last of them all  
I will appear in time.  
  
Fear not, great Dragon, you will not fall  
I will come in time.  
  
Look to the girl - with hair red-brown and dark,  
She will show you in time.  
  
Find her, O great one, where the flow falls,  
For that is where she will give answers in time.}  
  
The dream faded, and Drake woke up. The flow falls? He didn't know where the flow was, nor did he know where it fell. The beautiful red dragon who had visited him in his sleep said she'd come to him in time. Or was it merely a dream? He didn't know. For some strange reason, he felt as if Bowen knew. He didn't want to tell Geoff; he'd merely laugh. He sighed, and rolled over, closing his eyes to rest again.  
  
The dawn came, chased by snowy white clouds and a clear, bright sapphire sky, shimmering like the sea. Drake and Geoff walked side by side along the castle battlements. When they descended and stood in the courtyard, they heard a light, lilting laugh.   
"It's her, Geoff! Let's go!" She was standing there in the entrance, before darting away. They tried to follow her, but she was gone. There was only an old suit of armour, and a statue of a woman. A statue that looked familiar...  
"Maybe she headed for the forest, Drake," said Geoff, vaulting onto his back. "Let's go!" Drake reluctantly beat his wings, and was away.  
  
Tiana giggled, and came out of her statue form. Drake suspected, but didn't question.  
"You still have a lot to learn!" She laughed. She then ran into the shadows, disappearing from sight. 


	3. Bowen's diary

Disclaimer: yah, yah, yah. go to chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Laughing, hiding,  
She hid for most of her days,  
Ducking, weaving,  
She took up the fighter's blade.  
Her words were few, her actions were slight  
She didn't show herself,  
Until that night.  
That night, the night she'd be free,  
The night of Drake's destiny."  
  
"I remember there was something about a flow fallin' or something in Bowen's diary," Said Geoff, perched on a ladder in the dusty old castle library. "Why didn't you tell me before? I wouldn't have laughed." Drake rolled his eyes. [Yes you would,] he thought. Geoff's fingers flew across the shelves, until they came upon a huge reddish book.  
"Sir Bowen's diary was kept in a secret compartment behind 'History of the Ancients.' See...like *so*..." A small drawer jumped out, landing neatly in Geoff's arms. "Aha! Here we are. Hold this." He threw the red book to Drake, who grunted when it landed on his head.  
"Ow, watch it! So, what does it say?" Geoff stepped off the ladder, flipping through the thin bluish-black diary.  
"Wait, wait...let me read it...here we are...  
'Today, the most amazing thing occured. After Draco's death, it was believed that NO MORE DRAGONS EXISTED. But I was proven wrong, as a girl on the most beautiful red-gold dragon landed right in the middle of the courtyard! (I have sketched her here.) Unfortunately, the girl with Tiamat the Dragon, Sayna, didn't like the way the crowd acted and led her away. I felt angered, but then...it's hard to describe what happened next. I was sitting in my throne room, and I stared up at the mural on the ceiling. A beautiful piece of art, that mural. And Draco spoke to me...his spirit spoke. He said 'Look where the flow falls, Bowen.' I felt stumped. What flow, what falls? But then as my eyes were fixed on that mural, I saw it. Draco's waterfall! I immediately mounted a steed, and rushed to it. There I met Sayna and Tiamat, and requested if they could return. The girl said she'd consider it, so I will wait for her reply. I hope they return.'"  
  
Geoff closed the book, and looked up at Drake.  
"Well? Does that answer any questions?" Drake frowned at the picture.  
"A reddish-gold dragon...but...how? The same dragon I saw in my dream! It's her...Geoff, does it say anything about what happened after?" He shook his head.  
"The pages are torn out, gone. Sorry." Drake started ambling towards the exit. "Hey, where're you going?" Drake grinned.  
"To where the flow falls! C'mon, let's go." Geoff shook his head, and mounted.  
"Here we go again..." Drake beat his wings and soared into the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tiana laughed as she watched them come. So, they had found out. [From Bowen's diary, I guess,] she thought. Smart of them! She slipped into the cave, smiling at the small shrine for Draco that had been built there. A small statue of pure gold stood there, glistening with dew. Scented candles surrounded it, each lit and glowing. There were various gifts around the shrine - an ornamental dagger, a necklace or ring. She carefully lifted her sword from the collection and slid it into its scabbard.  
"Ah, they come," She whispered. There was the beating of wings, then a crash as Drake hit the water.  
"Ouch! Watch where you land, Drake! How many years has it been? Two, three? And *still* you can't land properly."  
"Oh, quiet. You don't have a pair of wings. Let's go see this, shall we?" He cautiously made his way to the falls, poking his head through the veil of water. "Hello?" Tiana grinned at him, leaning against the wall and flipping a dagger.  
"Ah, you found me, good Dragon. I have the information you wish for." Drake leaned forwards, walking slowly. Geoff entered. "Sir Geoffrey? Good day to you, sir. But this information is only for Drake." Geoff glared, angry.  
"What? Why can't *I* hear? I'm his friend! I share his heart!" Tiana shook her head.  
"I'm sorry. Please wait outside." Geoff snorted and swore under his breath, but marched out.  
"Fine then. See if I care." Tiana turned to Drake.  
"What can you handle, Drake?" He frowned.  
"Why? I can handle many things."  
"How about the truth that is difficult to understand?"  
"I can handle it," he retorted.  
"Then I will tell you the truth, right from the beginning." And, on the night of her destiny, she begun to recite her story. 


	4. The revealing...and disappearing

Disclaimer: You know the routine...go to chapter 1! (Oh yea, and all poems are MINE! Mwahaha!0  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Amber eyes shining bright  
She revealed to him tales,  
On that dark night,  
Truths that he had longed to know."  
  
Tiana gave a slight dreamy smile, and looked up earnestly at Drake.  
"Indeed, Drake, there was another Dragon." Drake cocked his head.  
"Then why does she hide? Why does she haunt me in my dreams?" There was a pause, the only audible sound that of Geoff splashing about outside.  
"It is a long story, good Lord, and your friend shall have to wait." Drake waved his claw.  
"He'll wait. Tell me the story." Tiana breathed in.  
"Long ago, when the Dragons fell, Draco protected one: Her name was Tiamat. Tiamat lived her life in hiding, not knowing when they would be struck next. More Dragons fell by Bowen's wrath, and she never showed her face outside. Then, her protecter was gone, and she was alone. She fell asleep for many years, and when she awoke, Draco was no longer living. She then decided to leave her home, and appeared from her hiding-place. But she still hid, and was shadowed. Then, a girl came - Sayna. Sayna was running away from her home, and she stumbled upon the Dragon. Sayna befriended her, and taught her to fly. They then flew to Bowen's Kingdom, and when he saw her, she was mobbed by onlookers. The two fled once more to his Cave, where we are sitting. Draco spoke to him in his sleep, and he went to find them. They agreed to return to the castle, but in secrecy. Years passed, and Draco spoke once again, though with Tiamat. He told her of a prophecy, and that a new star would be born - you. So, before Bowen's death, they went to seek this prophecy - and Lo! In Draco's old cave, they found an egg - your egg. And you know the rest." Draco felt somewhat relieved, but grew concerned again.  
"What of Tiamat and Sayna?" Tiana smiled, and laughed.  
"That you shall find another time. But your question is found, Draco. And in answer to the second, it is Tiamat that haunts your dreams. Farewell!" She laughed, and dropped something. There was a flash of light, and she was gone. Drake looked around, panicked. He flew outside, crying, "She's gone! She's gone!"  
  
A.N.- Sorry it's so short, but I'm pretty busy...keep the reviews coming in, it helps! Thanks! 


	5. The Spirit Reborn (Wait, it's not done y...

Chapter five  
  
"Darting in the shadows,  
Hiding from the world,  
Her laughter rang through hallways  
As the secrets were unfurled.  
But Drake, so angry, so upset,  
That she disappeared without a trace,  
Went a-searching for her,  
For her mischievous face  
Where was Tiana?  
Where had she hid?  
Ah, she appeared later, however,  
And reveal herself she did."  
  
Tiana emerged from the shadows. Lord and Dragon were gone - believing that she had disappeared. A simple trick, dropping salt into the fire - and hiding in the cave's shadows. She stared outside, and rubbed her arm. It was cold that night - colder than it ever had been. She stared at the constellation Draco, and sighed. Then, came a voice.  
{Tiana...} She looked up. {Tiana, it is time.} She sighed.  
"Draco, but I-" There was a rumbling.  
{Now, Tiana. Look up. The stars are brighter than ever - and the change will happen now.} Tiana gasped, and collapsed. The world became a bright white, and she saw no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Geoff stared at the slumbering Drake, and sighed. The words of Lianne came back to him.  
"Don't you know a miracle is? Drake is the last of his kind. You cannot possibly imagine how lonely he is." She was in the East now, back in her kingdom. He needed to talk to her - maybe she could find the ends of the confusion. Maybe Drake was imagining everything? How far could loneliness go?  
"I'm not imagining her," Said Drake, angrily. He had arisen from his sleep, and was staring his friend straight in the eye.   
"I-I never said-"stammered Geoff.  
"But you *thought* it," interrupted the Dragon. His friend sighed.  
"It's just that...it's kind of hard to believe. Lianne said you were the last of your kind, Drake." Drake shook his head, getting angrier.  
"No! I'm not! That Dragon exists! You know what? I bet Tiana is that Dragon! I'm going to go find her! She's Sayna and Tiamat in one person!" With that, he lumbered out of the room and into the air.  
"Aw, stars..." hissed Geoff, running to the stables. "Drake! Wait!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drake landed outside the cave, and a flash of light came from within. Worried, he flew inside, roaring - and stopped. Before him was the most beautiful red-gold Dragon he'd ever seen. She looked up at him, frightened, and backed away.  
"D-Drake..." She whispered. Joy lit up in the other Dragon's eyes, and he moved forwards.  
"You exist!" He cried, "You exist...Tiana..." Tiana bowed to him.  
"Drake," she said, slowly, "I am the spirit reborn!"  
  
A/N: Okay, corny ending. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!! ^_^...I'm sorry these are so short, but you know...etc, etc... 


	6. Trouble arising

Chapter six  
  
"A glorious light,  
An angel from the skies,  
She stood in all her glory,  
To his utmost surprise,  
And that night,  
Draco had granted  
That she, Tiana,  
Would become un-enchanted,  
That she would appear  
As she used to be,  
As the Spirit Reborn,  
The Dragon ever-free!"  
  
Drake breathed, and moved towards the red-gold beauty sitting before him. She watched him, bright amber eyes flickering. She flexed her wings, and tucked them on her back.  
"Now you know," she said, quietly." Drake's eyes shone.  
"I'm...I'm blessed, by the heavens...another Dragon!" There was the sound of hooves outside, and Geoff cursing under his breath.  
"Drake! Drake, I'm coming! Look, I'm sorry, but she doesn't exist-" he burst through the waterfall, and stopped. "What... in the name of stars...I..." He collapsed to his knees. "I'm...sorry, Drake...she does..." Tiana moved to him, and lifted his head with a gentle claw.  
"No matter, Lord Geoff. You weren't to know." He looked up at her, and sobbed.  
"I thought that Gryphon was the other last one, but he was evil...and then you appear..." He broke off. "I'm a fool not to have matured, and seen." Tiana shook her head.  
"No, you are not a fool. You're like any other who didn't believe." She looked up at Drake, the one who had really matured. "I will carry on the line, the Spirits willing." Drake nodded.  
"Let's go back to the palace. Come on." Geoff climbed onto Drake's back, while Tiana carried the frightened horse. They landed in the courtyard, and there was a cry.  
"Another Dragon! Another Dragon! Spread the word!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two years passed, and Tiana-the-shapeshifter lived among the greats. Her name was spoken of everywhere, and she lived happily at Drake's side, and everybody was pleased that the Dragons would be reborn again. Though when she preferred to be solitary, she took her human form. The people were rejoicing.  
  
All except Damien.  
  
Damien was a follower of Gryphon, or Lord Osric - and he wasn't prepared to let everything stand in his way now, oh no. He was Osric's son. His cruel, twisted son, who knew his father had been murdered by that...that *Dragon*. He wasn't going to let the Dragon-line continue now. It would be stopped.  
  
He walked over to the counter in his small, run-down home, and pulled out a worn book, its pages yellow and stained with age.  
  
Hydra-summoning, read the cover.  
  
Hydras, deadly three-to-twelve-headed monsters, with abilities to kill anything they pleased, though it didn't mean easily. No matter. If he could get the right things, then his plans would go ahead. Yes. The Dragons would fall. He turned to the small shrine with an image of his father, and various candles. He knelt before it.  
"Father?"  
{Son,} came the reply.  
"You shall be avenged."  
{And I shall rise again, to rule over Man.}  
"That you shall, Father. I won't fail you."  
{You will not, I trust you, son.}  
With that, the voice faded, and Damien got up. His eyes scanned the page of ingredients, and he cursed.  
It said, "Two Dragon-talons, preferably fresh, though shed ones will do." There had to be one somewhere. He touched the hilt of his father's sword, and left the house. He would have to find this Dragon.  
  
"Now, came troubles,  
Deep ones, a foreboding,  
For Damien, son of Osric,  
Was moving and plotting.  
The Dragons lived,  
Unaware of his make,  
And would soon realise  
Their terrible mistake."  
  
A/N: Okay, suggestions, anyone? IM me on goldeneyesas or email me on ideas whether I should create a new story, or just continue off this one. Thanks! (Oh yea, thank you for reviewing, all! (Once again)) 


	7. Talon Thieves

PART TWO  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Uprising  
  
"Now, came troubles,  
Deep ones, a foreboding,  
For Damien, son of Osric,  
Was moving and plotting.  
The Dragons lived,  
Unaware of his make,  
And would soon realise  
Their terrible mistake."  
  
Damien crept through the streets of the city, pausing here and there. Where was that patron? A shadow appeared at the side, the face a grubby and unattractive one.  
"I'm here," The stranger hissed. He smiled grimly.  
"Ah, Judeth. I need you to do me a favour." She growled softly at him.  
"I depends what it is...and what the pay is." He jangled a pouch of gold.  
"The pay is whatever you need. Now, I need you to put sleeping powder in the storerooms, in the castle." Judeth's eyes widened.  
"How mad are you? No!" He seized her by the arm.  
"Look, I need this done, and you'll see why. You hate them Dragons, dontcha?" Her eyes shifted.  
"I suppose I do. Nasty beasts, comin' in an' takin' the light." He nodded.  
"Yes, evil, filthy beasts, that come and expect everything. You want them dead, don't you?" She bobbed her head, once. "I know how to get rid of them. Take their food, and slip in a sleeping drug. I'll get in, an' I'll steal one of their discarded talons. You'll see why." She backed away, finding she could move no further with the wall behind her.  
"Witchcraft!" She breathed, frightened. "You're gonna use witchcraft on 'em! The Dark Magic!" He shook his head.  
"Even better. Hydras." He clamped a hand over her mouth before she could scream. "Yes, Judeth. Hydras. And we'll slaughter 'em all - that sickening Geoff, Drake and Tiana, and that useless King. Then we'll kill the monks. They're responsible for all this." Her eyes widened more, and he slowly moved his hand away.  
"You're meddling. You always meddled with powers y' ne'er understood." He squeezed her cheeks together with a dirty gloved hand.  
"I know what I'm doing, drudge, so shut your mouth. Now, I'll give you this much if you do that small job. 'Twon't take you long, otherwise..." He gave a wry smile. "Otherwise I kill you. Simple as that." She nodded, slowly.  
"It'll be done then, Master Damien. It'll be done." With that, she slipped away, and he smiled, watching her. That was one thing done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night fell. A single figure was moving, his mind set on one thing. The store room.  
"Boy, I'm hungry," he muttered. He was almost there, when -  
"Going somewhere, Mikhail?" The calm, sturdy face of Tiana smiled down at the young man.  
"Oh, uh..." He looked down at his feet, shifting them nervously. "I was just hungry." She patted his head.  
"Well, little Squire, you have to learn to be quieter, then, if you're to learn the ways of the Knight." He looked up at her, his face breaking into a smile.  
"Yes, Lady Tiana. I'll be more careful next time." She chuckled, and threw an arm about his shoulders.  
"Good lad. Now, let's go down to the food stores, hm? I don't think we'll get in trouble for it." He giggled.  
"You're as bad as me, Lady Tiana." They continued down the corridors, and then heard a shuffling. Tiana held her finger to her lips, and pulled out her sword. She caught the intruder, and pinned her against the wall.  
"Judeth? What are you doing?" The woman's eyes widened.  
"I...I..." Tiana frowned.  
"Poison? Why, Judeth?" She gave a shriek, and, dropping a small bag, slapped Tiana across the face and ran. The air filled with smoke, and Tiana and Mikhail crouched down, spluttering and coughing. "Go get Lord Geoff and Drake!" She gasped to the boy. He nodded, and scrambled away, while Tiana passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another was watching, waiting until the Dragon and man left their cave. He smiled, slipped in, and found a pile of disgarded talons.  
"Thank you," he hissed softly, and grabbed one, darting out of the room and away. 


End file.
